Avarìa
by Rosiel-Kira
Summary: Yaoi, AU MasterSlave Fic, The Italian Mafia's greatest assasin Seifer Almasy takes an unbroken virgin slave as his own. Can love grow between the master and slave in an enviorment of danger and deception?
1. Prologue

Avarìa  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"  
  
Authors' Notes: My friend Kira was a huge help developing this! I have never seen anything involving FF8 and I didn't know that much. Don't hate me! For Quistis Trepe and Cid Kramer fans, they're going to a) be a bitch, and b) dead. So please if that bothers you, leave. SeiferxSquall pairing. On with the insanity! runs off with Kira to worship bishies  
  
By: Rosiel and Kira  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Squall Leonhart studied the girl in front of him. Rinoa wasn't what you would call his favorite person, but he would never tell the annoying college cheerleader that to her face.  
  
"Are you coming with me and Ellone to the Dragons' Lair tonight?"  
  
".....No....." He said, turning his stormy eyes back to his Chemistry book, trying to tune back into what their overly pudgy boring professor said.  
  
Rinoa popped her pink wad of gum and twisted a strand of straight black hair around the index finger of her right hand. Squall resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His scraped his finger along the fake woodgrain of his desktop, shifting to try to get more comfortable and try not to fall asleep.  
  
The professor continued in his low monotone voice, after shooting a warning glare at Squall and Rinoa. He continued on with his lesson on binary compounds and how to break them apart.  
  
"Squallie, it's a three day weekend, how often do we get those? Even Ellie is going and she won't go anywhere without her little brother!" She exclaimed in her typical high pitched voice.  
  
The professor turned sharply and shot them a withering glare, before turning back around. Squall shook his head, (sometimes she is just so brainless. What does Ellone see in this airhead), he thought with a slight smile.  
  
".......No...." He repeated, picking up his mechanical pencil and clicking it a few times to get the lead to come out. He continued writing notes in his notebook about the lesson.  
  
"Please! Oh Please Squallie! Come with us! It'll be so much fun."  
  
"Will it shut you up if I said yes?"  
  
"Of course it would! Please, say you'll come, you know you want to!"  
  
".......Fine, I'll come...."  
  
"YES!" Rinoa cried out happily and would've said more had the Professor not interrupted by slamming down his teacher edition of their textbook onto the podium.  
  
"Miss Heartilly if you insist on carrying on your conversation with Mr. Leonhart, you two can take it into the hall. I've had it up to hear with your...." The bell's shrill cry cut off the rest of the rant. The students all filed quickly out of the room to get away from the angry barrage of words.  
  
Squall raced along trying to get mixed up in the streaming mass of bodies to lose the annoying cheerleader. He sighed as he walked across the beautiful lawn of the campus. It was one of the reasons he had chosen this particular college, it had beautiful scenery.  
  
He plopped down on the edge of the large fountain, it's cherubic angels holding shells and looking as though they would come to life to play in the crystal waters. He studied his reflection in the water, not paying attention as the next bell rang. (Perhaps I should just skip out on the rest of the day and relax. Dad would be really pissed, I suppose I need to stay.) He sighed, climbing to his feet and beginning to jog to reach his calculus class. (Better late than never.)  
  
Squall walked into the spacious brick home of his parents and sister. He set his books down on the table in the foyer and glanced briefly around for his mother. Raine was his only true friend due to his lack of interest in others. Ellone cared about him, but her annoying tendencies made him try to avoid her. Raine was more mellow and understanding. (And she'll actually shut up), he thought smirking.  
  
"Squall is that you?" Raine called from the study. (Speak of the devil.)  
  
"Yeah mom it's me." He called back.  
  
Raine walked into the hallway, her feet barely making a sound on the pastel colored carpet runner. Her shoulder length dark hair flowing behind her. Her dark eyes reflected her concern upon seeing him.  
  
"Squall honey are feeling all right? You look pale." She reached up a slender hand to touch his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Mother. I just had a hard day."  
  
"Squall, is that you?" His father called out as he peered out of the door.  
  
"Yeah dad."  
  
"You look bad."  
  
"Laguna! Don't talk to our son that way!" Raine snapped, turning back to Squall. She sent a silent apology with her eyes to him. He gave her a small half smile and started to head up the cherry and white colored stairs.  
  
"Hey Squallie, Rinoa said you were going clubbing with us."  
  
"Whatever." He turned back to his mother who still stood in front of the mahogany and silver mirror hanging on the wall near the office door, looking on with concern.  
  
"I need to study." He said softly.  
  
"Here are your books dear. Go rest for a little while, if you're feeling better, then you can go with Ellone and her friend." Raine stated, giving him a gentle smile.  
  
He nodded and trudged back upstairs to his room. Ellone was always a little angry about his disinterest in the world around him. His bare walls,tan colored comforter, and slate colored carpet showing no personal feelings of it's occupant.  
  
He let his books drop to the floor, before slamming down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he started to let his mind wander. He didn't even realize how much time had passed until Ellone knocked on the door.  
  
"Squallie are you coming down or what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your one word sentences are annoying. Has anyone ever told you that?" She joked.  
  
He rolled his eyes and slipped to his feet, to open the door for his sister. He arched an eyebrow at her outfit. She had pinned her dark hair back in a high ponytail, letting a few newly dyed purple streak of hair escape to rest on the sides of her face. Her large gold hoop earrings jangled together as she tilted her head back to look at him.  
  
"Your not going looking like that are you?"  
  
He looked down at himself then back at her, shrugging his slim shoulders.  
  
"Ugh, do I have to do everything for you? Come on!" Ellone pushed him back into his bedroom.  
  
He sighed as he made his way over to the bar in the darkened club. The red, blue and green strobe lights flashed wildly on the dancers giving some of them an ethereal appearance. The floor consisted of nothing but clear tiles lite up by black lights.  
  
Rinoa and Ellone had disappeared into the crowd as soon as they were into the club and left him to find his own quiet place. The trance music pounded in his ears as he shut his eyes, trying to push back his headache.  
  
He pushed his way through the last remaining obstacle, a group of tough looking guys who leered at him in passing. He shut his eyes as he slammed down on the barstool, letting his head fall to rest on his hand.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and his head shot up studying the tall muscular bartender. He gave him a small smile and motioned to the various bottles sitting in front of him.  
  
"Just give me a rum and coke...." He leaned forward squinting in the low lighting and smoke filled haze to make out the man's nametag. "Ward." Squall said sitting back.  
  
Ward turned his back to him retrieving a glass. (I could make some money with something like him that to sell to Kiros), Ward thought smiling as he slipped a small vial of white powder from his front pocket of his leather pants. He poured a few grains into the mixture, blowing on it to stop the fizzing from being noticed. He turned back around, slipping the plastic cup towards the handsome young man.  
  
Squall reached for his back pocket to hand the bartender the money for the drink. He motioned for him not to worry about it and Squall gave him a small smile and turned back towards the dancing crowd, sipping the cool dark liquid.  
  
He shut his eyes letting out a small sigh as he let his eyes drift outwards. He took another sip as his vision faded a little. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to clear his fuzzy mind. His vision spun as he opened his eyes and slid to his feet. His body began to feel numb as he stumbled toward the exit trying to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
People cried out as he pushed past the muscular bouncer to get out of the hazy atmosphere of the Dragons' Lair. He breathed deeply trying to clear his head as he moved towards the back of the building.  
  
The nice thing about the Dragon's Lair was that it was located in a deserted area. No one would disturb the patrons if things got out of hand. It had been converted from an old warehouse into a hangout for the local college students.  
  
Squall placed his hand along the steel wall, as he moved trying to stop the world from spinning. His body was beginning to tingle and he struggled to think coherently. He slid to the ground gripping his head as his whole body went numb. (What's happening to me)? He wondered. As his world faded to black, he didn't notice the dark figure looming over him.  
  
Ending Notes: Well we hate cliffhangers just as much as the next person, but if you want to know what happens, we're holding the next chapter hostage until we get reviews! Until next time Rosiel and Kira 


	2. Property of?

**Avarìa  
**  
**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
**By**: Rosiel and Kira  
  
**Author's Notes**: Woohoo! Chapter 1! Dances around, grabs Kira and dancesAnyways,  
  
thanks for all the great reviews,  
  
we love hearing what people think of our work. It's wonderful. Almasy, while we know is not an  
  
Italian name,   
  
but it's our fic so we're bending some rules here! Also, I know none of these characters are  
  
related, but for the sake of our fic   
  
they all have the last name Almasy. Please don't flame us!!! Holds up SxS plushie given by  
  
reviewer Megami Layla!  
  
And we love the plushie by the way!!! This chapter will switch into different people's POV's but  
  
you will be warned   
  
ahead of time. Still SeiferxSquall although will be in the next few chapters, not this one. Ducks  
  
flying objects  
  
On with the fic! Runs off  
  
Chapter 1: Property of....?   
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as his hazy vision cleared. The sweet smell  
  
of cinnamon filled his nose and he sighed softly, closing his eyes once again, when he  
  
remembered what happened. He stared around the huge room. Pieces of gold, red and purple silk  
  
covered the ceiling. Ornate mirrors hung from the ceiling showing the contents of the room.  
  
Tapestry pillows were laid out on the floor on top of soft oriental rugs.  
  
Squall blinked, his eyes widening at the sight he caught in the right end of one of the mirrors.  
  
Two male slaves were engaged in the throes of passion on the pillows, a tall black man with a  
  
long braid down his back watching as the taller brunette slave penetrated a small red head. The  
  
red head threw his back, arching his back and crying out in pleasure.  
  
Someone cleared his throat and the tall black man turned around. He was muscular, but not  
  
bulky. He barely made a sound as he moved towards Squall, his spandex burgundy body suit  
  
doing nothing to hide the prominent hardness the two slaves had evoked. Squall's eyes widened.  
  
(Please God; tell me he isn't going to....)  
  
"He looks a little thin."  
  
Squall looked up, (The bartender from last night. What the hell is going on?) He thought.  
  
Ward shrugged his powerful shoulders. Motioning towards the desk shoved into the back of the  
  
room.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure I can find a buyer for him. 100,000 dollars I believe is what we agreed on  
  
correct?"  
  
At the affirmative nod, the black man moved silently over to the mahogany desk settling down in  
  
the golden leather chair and typing a few phrases into the computer, motioning towards Ward to  
  
come towards him. They leaned over the computer for a few minutes, motioning towards this and  
  
waiting for that to clear, before Ward walked out of the room without looking back.  
  
Squall slowly looked towards the black man, he sat at the desk with his head cocked to one side  
  
studying him. His dark eyes held a measuring quality, like Squall was a fresh cut of meat and he  
  
was trying to decide whether he wanted to eat it or feed it to the dogs. He slowly got to his feet,  
  
walking over to the brunette and red head.  
  
"Nida, take this one down to the baths, the auction is in an hour and he needs to be prepared."  
  
"Yes master." The slave's voice was incredibly quiet despite his size.  
  
He slowly pulled out of the little redhead and walked over to Squall, helping him to his feet.  
  
Squall swayed unsteadily as the blood rushed back into his limbs and Nida helped support him.  
  
He didn't say a word as he helped Squall out the room and into a stone hallway passing a variety  
  
of cherry stained wooden doors. The hallway was plain, except for a few pictures here and there.  
  
One picture in particular caught his attention. It was a three paneled piece quite large but very  
  
detailed. In the middle a variety of naked people seemed to be enjoying themselves, bathing,  
  
talking in small groups and what not. On the two sides though, it showed torture and despair.  
  
Squall stopped to study it, staring at the scenes. Nida pulled on his arm impatiently, he didn't  
  
want to be beaten and this new slave definitely looked too delicate to handle his master's whip or  
  
knives.  
  
Nida pushed open a large door at the end of the hall, entering quickly. He pulled Squall in after  
  
him and closed the door behind them. The steam in the room was thick and it seemed to consist  
  
of nothing but large tubs. A variety of naked slaves lounged in them. They didn't even look up as  
  
Nida and Squall approached one. Nida let go of his hand and turned to look at him.  
  
"Take your clothes off and get in." Nida said in that same soft voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nida sighed, "Please don't make this difficult. Take your clothes off and get in. You have to be  
  
bathed so that you look good for the auction."  
  
"What auction?" Squall asked, looking up into his gentle eyes.  
  
"Do as I ask, and I'll answer your questions."  
  
Squall slowly removed his clothes and slid into the water. The brunette was very gently washed  
  
his hair and body and answered any questions he had. He quickly learned that the slave trader  
  
Kiros Seagill had bought him and that he only dealt with the best masters and slaves. He was to  
  
be sold at the auction the trader was holding where some of the richest people in the world came  
  
to spend millions of dollars on his wares.  
  
Nida helped him out of the tub and pushed him to lie on a padded table. Squall stared up at the  
  
ceiling as a lavender scented oil was rubbed into all his skin. He sat up quickly as Nida gently  
  
massaged his cock and balls, his eyes widening as he pushed his hands away.  
  
"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to have to get used to being touched. Your owner  
  
will probably do it a lot and so will the people at the auction. They have to see if you're worth  
  
purchasing."  
  
(What have I gotten myself into?) Squall wondered as he lay back down, taking deep breaths to  
  
calm himself as the touches continued.  
  
"All right, I'm through. You can stand up now, I'm going to get you something to wear." Nida  
  
said softly as he walked off.  
  
Squall shivered despite the heat of the room. He got to his feet looking   
  
around the room. The slaves continued to lounge around as though nothing out of the ordinary  
  
was happening. He wrapped his arms around his body and sat back down on the cushioned table.  
  
Nida reappeared, carrying a small bundle of clothing. He handed them to the smaller brunette  
  
before picking up a brush and gently leaning forward to run it through Squall's hair. The brunette  
  
sat still and allowed it, not saying anything. Once he was finished, Nida motioned for Squall to  
  
get up and get dressed.  
  
"It's almost time for the auction. I'll take you there." Nida said with a small comforting smile.  
  
Squall nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room.

**Quistis' POV   
**

Quistis sat down on the cushioned chair waiting for the slave auction to start. /Why did I agree to  
  
do this? And for crying out loud why does Irvine want me to pick a slave for that idiot younger  
  
brother of mine? / She shook her head, turning slightly as her blue eyes looked to Raijin. /And  
  
did Irvine have to send along Seifer's groupie? / She turned her gaze back to the stage, reaching  
  
up with a well manicured hand to push her glasses back up on her pretty face.  
  
Irvine had insisted she go after Selphie had pressured him into getting a present for their brother.  
  
He was the best assassin the Almasy family had ever had. He was stealth and knew how to get  
  
the job done. It was especially good to have him since the Irish Mafia had killed Cid.  
  
Quistis saw red briefly at the thought of her dead father. They had all been young when it  
  
happened. It had started out as a small gathering of the family, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer all  
  
sitting at the table with their father and their stepmother Edea. Cid was a kind-hearted man; it  
  
was still hard for people to believe he was the head of the most powerful Italian family. Cid, was  
  
gentle to everyone he felt protective of and he adored all three of his children.  
  
None of them really remembered their mother. From what they had heard from Cid she was a  
  
beautiful woman with long straight blond hair like Quistis' and Seifer's blue green eyes. She was  
  
the embodiment of love and devotion, not only to her husband but to her children as well. A  
  
complication during the birth of the youngest child Seifer had killed her. Cid never blamed him  
  
for it, but Quistis knew he still carried around some guilt in his belief that he killed her. Although  
  
with his cocky attitude and sarcastic comments no one really knew it. She'd never admit it, but  
  
she herself silently did blame him for their mother's death, perhaps that's what caused them to  
  
start to fight when they were older or perhaps it was his close relationship with their new  
  
stepmother that brought on the rivalry. She seemed to have a special bond with the boy that no  
  
one else could ever hope to have. Seifer was her favorite and they often found her talking with  
  
him and holding him in her lap, something no one would dare do to the aggressive blond little  
  
boy.  
  
Edea had been their mother for only a short year when her husband's life was cut short. She was  
  
kind, gentle and adored her stepchildren. She never tried to take their mother's place in their  
  
hearts, but instead tried to earn her own. And within that year she certainly had, at least in  
  
Quistis' mind become their mother, though none of the children ever called her mother. It was  
  
always Matron, a title she smiled at whenever it was said. The three years she had been with Cid,  
  
she had spent getting to know him and his children as well as the ropes on the family business as  
  
everyone liked to refer to it.  
  
Quistis could remember the night their father died so vividly. It had started out like any normal  
  
dinner with Seifer trying to provoke his big brother into a fight and Quistis trying to stand in  
  
between them. Edea had been scolding them about it when the bomb exploded. Cid had jumped  
  
in front of his wife and daughter to block them from the blast; his brother pulled Seifer under the  
  
table. Debris slammed into his body causing immediate death. Edea had screamed, but Quistis  
  
remained quiet to stunned to say anything. Guards raced into the room trying to help the children  
  
and their screaming stepmother from the room. When they found Cid, there was nothing anyone  
  
could've done for him. Glass from the window and wood had been embedded in the middle of his  
  
back, piercing his heart.  
  
From then on, Edea had been forced to run the family, although everyone could see it broke her  
  
heart to have to do such. It was her husband's family she ran, not her own. At least in her mind,  
  
not her own. The family had long ago accepted her into their ranks as one of their own and the  
  
only one of them that could convince her otherwise was Seifer.  
  
Irvine however was meant to take over so when he reached the age of 13, only a year or two  
  
younger than when their father had taken over, he became the head of the family, the Godfather if  
  
you will. Edea seemed happy with not having to deal with the war that had broken out among the  
  
Irish and Italian mafia families and although she still stayed in the loop with Irvine asking for her  
  
advice and what not, she mostly stayed out of it. Keeping to herself and only really speaking to  
  
Seifer about anything not having to do with the family business.  
  
/That's what got me into this whole mess in the first place. / She thought angrily. Edea mentioned  
  
to Irvine that she thought Seifer perhaps needed someone to talk to other than herself and the  
  
family, perhaps a companion or a consort. Irvine had agreed with her completely after a little  
  
push from his wife Selphie. The beautiful brunette had only been apart of their family for a few  
  
months, but already she had a tight leash on Irvine. Quistis had to give her credit, she had  
  
adapted to their lifestyle very easily. And she seemed to really care about her husband and their  
  
poor stepmother.  
  
Selphie had wanted to go with Quistis to the auction, not really trusting her to pick out something  
  
that would fit with her younger brother-in-law's tastes, but hadn't been able to, do to business  
  
with Irvine last minute. So she had sent the behemoth Raijin, as Quistis was fond of calling him.  
  
He was nice, but so devoted to her younger brother that it made her sick to her stomach. She  
  
sighed softly, turning her blue gaze towards the stage as Kiros stepped out.  
  
Most of the auction didn't really matter, the only interesting thing was when someone tried to  
  
outbid her on a pretty little blond she was certain her younger brother would enjoy. If she didn't  
  
come back with something he would probably like, Irvine would have her ass. Not to mention  
  
Edea and Selphie. She allowed the next few "beauties" to pass before it grew quiet. A gorgeous  
  
brunette was forced out onto the stage. His gray blue eyes were wide with apprehension as he  
  
looked around the room. His skin was soft and blemish free and he reached up to push back some  
  
of that gorgeous brown hair with a long fingered hand.  
  
Kiros took the boy's arm in his hand and pulled him forward. His exposed chest heaved as he  
  
stared at the people around him. He tried to jerk his arm free but the slave trader had a very good  
  
grip. He was well muscled but nothing like Kiros, there would be no escaped his hold unless he  
  
wanted too.  
  
"This rare beauty was brought to me just earlier today. He would be a wonderful addition to  
  
anyone's harem." Kiros' voice boomed over the expanse of the room.  
  
The boy visibly shivered but didn't say anything. The bidding went quickly, so quickly it even  
  
made Quistis' head spin. But when Kiros yelled the word "Sold!!" the boy looked up and into the  
  
blue eyes of his new owner.  
  
Ending Notes: Wohooo! It's finished! We worked really hard on this! Thank you so much for all  
  
the wonderful reviews,  
  
we really enjoy hearing what people think of our work. If you can guess the painting in Kiros'  
  
house, we'll give  
  
you an ice cream! /Smiles prettily/ Give us some good reviews and we'll be possessed to work  
  
harder and   
  
quicker to get the next chapter out! Until next time! Rosiel and Kira


	3. Kiss of the Assassin

Avarìa  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"  
  
By: Rosiel and Kira  
  
Author's Notes: I told Kira I never thought I would be able to get this chapter out, cause of the huge debate we had about this chapter. We're very happy about the good reviews, thank you so much for the reviews!!! We really appreciate them! This chapter has a fair amount of R rated sexual content, so be advised. If you're not of age don't read it!  
  
Chapter 2: Kiss of the Assassin  
  
Seifer Almasy watched as the man fell with a deep thud to the now crimson colored carpet. He holstered his shining black gun, Hyperion, and moved to grab his tan coat off the back of the couch. He slipped it on and walked out of the apartment. (Well that one won't be talking anytime soon, should appease the Cowboy,) he thought with a small smirk.  
  
He had just finished a hit on the most prominent individual in the witness protection program against the Almasy family. The man had claimed to have information on the family's illegal activities. (As if the cowboy would let himself get caught like that.) He scoffed to himself as he made his way downstairs and out to his black Ferrari. While it wasn't exactly what someone pictured an assassin driving, it was still Seifer's favorite toy, aside from Hyperion. He had the huge gunblade mounted a few years ago. It was by far his favorite weapon, so he always felt that all of his weapons should carry the namesake. Hence the black gun with the name inscribed into the barrel.  
  
Seifer drove down the road towards the large compound belonging to the extended Almasy family. He smirked; I wonder how Matron is going to react upon seeing my clothes. He hadn't meant for the hit to be messy, but it had just happened that way. He had managed to get into the target's apartment without trouble. He was really to trusting to be in the witness protection program. From there it had seemed to be an easy hit, until the target tried to bludgeon him with a paperweight. He had to laugh at the man's tenacity. He had eventually succeeded in winning the fight, and killing the target.  
  
He smiled as he pulled up to the compound's gate. The automated lock pad appeared from its hiding place and asked for his ID code. He quickly punched the familiar numbers in and set his right hand on the scanner, allowing his ID to be read. The wrought iron gates opened and he drove in without a hitch. Many people thought the Almasy's were a little elaborate in the designs of the main house as well as the surrounding ones. Each had a specific time period it matched and reminded everyone of the days in Italy. The statues of Venus and Mars greeted him as he made his way up the straight driveway and towards the garage.  
  
Once he had parked, he slipped inside and walked down the elaborate halls towards the common room where he knew his brother would be at this hour. The dark blue and purple runner hid the sound of his heavy footfall. Even though as a child he had been considered small, he had grown into quite a man. Broad-shouldered and tall, he sometimes would use his height to pick on his older brother. Although Irvine claimed to not mind, Seifer knew it was a source of endless annoyance to him. Edea stepped out into the hall as he approached the common room.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Hello Matron."  
  
He gave her a small smile, Edea was the only mother he had ever known and he had always considered her his only true confident. She was kind and didn't mind listening to the tall blond rant and rave, even if there were some words thrown into his rants that made her cringe. She was always smiling and helped him with any problem he had.  
  
"I hope none of that blood is yours."  
  
"Of course not. Hit just got a little messy that's all."  
  
She nodded with a small smile. She never asked questions. She would always let him speak to her when he was ready to. Perhaps that's what drew him to talk to her. She smiled once more and drew closer to him.  
  
"Your brother is waiting for you. He said he has something you might find interesting."  
  
"Really? What's the cowboy got planned for me now? Need someone to wash his truck or should I say horse?"  
  
Edea smiled and leaned up to kiss his messy cheek. She readjusted herself back to her normal height, which was tall for a woman, and walked on down the corridor. He shook his head, watching her leave. (So Cowboy's got something of interest for me huh? Well hell, guess I better not keep him waiting.)  
  
He walked into the common room. No expense had been spared here as well. Dark wine colored carpet and off-white walls opened the room up a little. It was not a big room, but at the same time not what one would refer to as a small room. Irvine and Selphie often conducted business here because of the relaxed atmosphere. It made their clients easier to work with and easier to read their intentions. His brother was perched on one of the large tan couches, talking with his wife. The brunette laughed at something he said and then went back into their conversation.  
  
"Hey kiddies. What are you doing?" Seifer asked as he plopped down in the easy chair across from them.  
  
"Hello Seifer. Geez you look like Jack the Ripper. What happened?" Selphie asked, her green eyes darkening with worry.  
  
"Eh. Just a messy hit that's all."  
  
"I hope it wasn't to messy." Irvine arched an eyebrow, looking him over.  
  
Despite Irvine's appearance as a good natured person, he was serious about family business and if the need arose, would take out even his own brother to protect the family. He loved the family and it's members, but if one became a threat to the well being of the family, he would take them out. Even if it meant killing his own brother.  
  
"No evidence was left if that's what you mean. They don't call me the Coffin Dancer for nothing." Seifer replied in his usual cocky tone.  
  
Selphie shook her head. Seifer was a big softie to the family, but otherwise he could be counted as one of the cruelest assassins there ever was. It seemed hard to believe really. He was always so sweet to she and Matron, if not a little arrogant.  
  
"So what's this Matron tells me about you two getting me a present?"  
  
"Well, you've done such a good job lately, excluding today's hit," Irvine arched his eyebrow, "we figured you deserved some kind of reward."  
  
"Really? And what would that reward consist of?"  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and find out." Selphie said with a little wink.  
  
Seifer shook his head and got to his feet, heading back down the hall and upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and stepped into what he considered his haven. The room was decorated in varying shades of red, black and silver. The only colors he considered messing with. The black carpet hid his footfalls as he walked towards the bathroom. The walls were a deep rich red that matched the canopy on the silver four-poster bed. Hanging above the silver and black marble fireplace was his favorite weapon, a large gunblade that he called Hyperion. All of his weapons bore the name because of it.  
  
He stiffened suddenly, whirling around. Someone else was in the room, and it wasn't a member of his family. They all knew better than to disturb him after a hit. It was considered hazardous to one's health to disturb him, especially when he needed rest. His blue green eyes settled on the bed. Lying there with only the thin black coverlet covering him was one of the most beautiful men Seifer had ever laid eyes on. His brown hair was a little messy, his stormy blue eyes stared up into Seifer's eyes. He was breathing heavily, his luscious lips parted slightly. Seifer immediately noticed the silver collar around his neck.  
  
(So this is the gift my dear brother and sister were talking about. How interesting.)  
  
But instead of stopping to study the beautiful creature further, he pushed open the door and stepped inside the bathroom which was done up in the same way as his bedroom. He removed his bloody clothes and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. Sighing, he closed his eyes as muscles he hadn't even realized were tense loosened. After his shower he stepped out into his bedroom, letting the steam trail behind him. Only a black towel was draped around his waist as he made his way back out into the room.  
  
The beautiful young man was trying to get the door open, tugging on the handle and throwing his weight into the door. He stopped moving and whirled around to face Seifer, his eyes pleading.  
  
"You know, I think you need something called a key to get that open."  
  
He stepped towards the naked slave. Taking in his appearance. (God, he is a lovely thing.) He could see why his brother and sister in law would buy him such a gift. The young man was shorter than he was, but he wasn't frail. His body was lean, and Seifer could easily see the muscles rippling beneath the surface. Hidden in a patch of dark curls was a slender cock and Seifer found his eyes lingering on it. The slave flushed and used his hands to cover himself.  
  
Seifer smirked and stepped towards him. The slave pressed himself against the door in an attempt to get away from him. Seifer took another step and suddenly the slave lashed out, trying with all his might to punch him right in the face. He caught the fist and began to bend the arm back, watching as those beautiful stormy orbs filled with panic.  
  
"I could break your arm in just a second for such an act of disobedience. But then again, who would want a slave with a broken arm. I should just kill you, but my brother and his wife spent good money on you, so instead, I think I'll just leave you here."  
  
He smirked at the look of disbelief in the slave's eyes. (So you wanted me to kill you, how interesting.) Seifer thought, as he turned his back and walked over to the closet. He dressed quickly and walked back towards the door.  
  
"Move out of the way boy, or I will punish you. And I don't think you would like my idea of punishing." His deadly tone caused the slave to immediately move out of the way. But instead of leaving the room, he turned around.  
  
"Get on the bed now." Seifer ordered. The slave lifted his head in defiance, refusing to move. He shook his head. "You don't want me to get angry with you. Now get on the bed!"  
  
The slave seemed to think the better of disobeying him and moved towards the bed. He laid back, watching him wearily as he went to the closet. He removed a few of his ties from the chest of drawers close to the closet door and walked back over to the bed. Seifer reached out, tying the boys' arms and then his legs to the four posts and smiling, leaned in towards him. The slave flinched away from him, but he had nowhere to go. Seifer caught his chin, amazed at how soft his skin was and turned his face towards him. He pressed his lips hard to the soft, pliant ones below him, in a possessive if not bruising kiss.  
  
"I'll be back later. If I've find you've gotten free, I'm going to be very angry." Seifer said softly, not bothering to conceal the threat in his voice.  
  
He slipped his hand in between the boy's spread legs, fondling his slender cock. The boy gasped and arched his hips into the touch. Seifer smiled. (So he likes that huh? Well let's see if he likes this.) He leaned down, once more capturing those luscious lips and began to stroke his hand up and down, sliding his thumb over the head of his erection a few times.  
  
The slave's soft moans and cries urged him on and he continued torturing him with his kisses and touch until the boy suddenly went stiff below him. (Oh no. He can't come. He needs to be punished for trying to run.) He pulled his hand back and the boy cried out, turning his stormy eyes on him. Anger and desire warred in their depths as he watched Seifer back up and walk towards the door.  
  
"Consider this your punishment. Don't move." He smirked and slipped the key into the door, opening it and slipping from the room. He'd pretend he didn't hear the angry, pained cry from the boy he had left tied up.  
  
Author's Notes: Rosiel: Wohoo! Now that that's done. Kira: Rosiel you idiot you were supposed to write lemon! Rosiel: I was? Oops, well I guess if you want lemon you better review! 


	4. Unbroken Slave

Avarïa  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"  
  
By: Rosiel and Kira  
  
Authors' Notes: Damn, this thing took forever to work on and get out. I've been lazy ever since Kira and I got back from our vacation. Anyways, we got some really awesome reviews and thank you so much for them. It was a lot of fun for us to come home and read those! Send more and we'll work harder than before to get this finished. We've even decided to turn this into the first story of a universe we're going to refer to as the World of Crime, so look for another story when this one is done!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Unbroken Slave?  
  
Seifer stormed down the ornate hall, content to rip Irvine a new one.  
  
(What was that idiot thinking? How could he be so stupid?)  
  
He sighed, knowing he needed to calm down. Irvine couldn't have known the slave was unbroken.  
  
(Hell he was to damn scared to even utter a word.) He thought to himself, shaking his head.  
  
He wondered if Irvine or his beloved sister in law was the one who had bought the slave at the market, knowing his preference for dark haired men. Although, he hadn't had many relationships, he had never been interested in many people. He had to much to do, and the family always came first.  
  
(I'm going to kill Irvine if he sent that bitch of a sister Quistis to get the boy.) He thought, wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture that he hadn't been able to give up since their father had died. It was a habit he tried so hard to break, but sometimes in situations where he was angry or depressed, he sometimes did it anyways.  
  
His dark thoughts were interrupted when Matron stepped out in the hallway. She smiled, a sight that could light up a room as she stepped towards him, laying a well-manicured hand on his broad tricep.  
  
"Seifer, are you all right darling?"  
  
He gritted his teeth as he looked at the dark haired woman. He couldn't lie to Matron, she would know the moment he did and she would eventually pull it out of him. Her smile faltered as she studied his tense jaw line. It was the only way to tell that he was honestly angry, aside from looking into his eyes.  
  
"No Matron, I'm not."  
  
She remained silent for a moment, before giving a small nod and motioning towards the room she had just stepped out of.  
  
"I had a steak made for you. I knew you would be hungry when you got back. Would you like to join me for dinner?" She asked softly.  
  
He forced a smile for her sake. "Yeah sure Matron."  
  
They walked into the room, settling down on the padded mahogany chairs. The light from the crystal chandler had been dimmed to a low lighting, meant to relax the people in the room. The wine colored carpet was thick and soft underneath their feet as Edea stepped up to the right side of the chair that rested at the head of the cherry colored table. Seifer reached out and pulled the chair out for her. She smiled softly, her golden eyes lighting up. She adored Seifer, he had always been her favorite, and she knew he always would be. Seifer sat down at the head of the table and watched as servants ran around, serving them their dinner.  
  
He sighed as he took a bite of the steak. Just how he liked it. A little bit on the rare side, but not enough to bleed. He closed his eyes for a moment and then continued to eat. Both he and Edea ate in relative silence.  
  
She was waiting for him to speak to her first about what had made him so angry. She didn't pressure him in anyway. She took a sip of white wine from her crystal glass before setting aside.  
  
He sighed, yes, it was time to tell Matron everything. He sighed settling himself back in the chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to look at her.  
  
"Matron, what do you know about that gift that the kiddies gave me?"  
  
"We thought you would like someone around you could perhaps relate to, a companion or something. Seifer, we didn't mean to interfere, I just felt that you were spending too much time alone, and I was being a meddling mother. I'm sorry."  
  
She finished, bowing her head. Her long dark hair had been left loose, and now it came forward, covering her beautiful face. He reached out, laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him for a moment then turned her gaze back down.  
  
"You weren't being a meddling mother Matron. It's nice to know that someone cares about me that much. But the problem lays with the slave, not the people who bought him for me. He's unbroken Matron, and he was so terrified of me that he refused to even speak to me. Now, I don't know if it will wear off in a few days or what, but if it doesn't then he's got to go. I can't have to worry about someone else's safety and sanity if I'm worrying about him."  
  
She nodded in understanding. Seifer sighed, looking up into her soft face. Edea gave him a small smile in response, a silent promise going between the two, that if push came to shove, she would support his decision no matter what.  
  
"If you want to tell Irvine to sell him, then be my guest Seifer."  
  
He shook his head. "No Matron, I can't do that. Irvine gave him to me as a gift and he meant good even if he doesn't cooperate."  
  
"Maybe you just need to get to know him. Perhaps, if he understands your mastery, then he won't be so reluctant."  
  
"Matron, I told you, he was so scared he wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
"Would you be scared if you were in his position? I know I would be terrified. Perhaps you just need to tell him what you expect of him, and then everything will be all right."  
  
"Perhaps you're right Matron." Seifer said softly, shaking his head.  
  
"I know I'm right." She said smiling softly.  
  
The two talked for another hour before Edea slipped to her feet, planning to retire to bed. She kissed Seifer on the forehead and left the dining room. He sighed softly, sitting back and closing his eyes. Perhaps it was time he returned to his room and try to work things out with his new possession.  
  
Squall closed his eyes trying to go to sleep, despite his uncomfortable position. The hard flesh between his legs throbbed, making him curse the man that had done this to him.  
  
(Why did I let myself become aroused at his touch?) He wondered as he pulled on the silk ties, trying to get feeling back to his numb arms.  
  
He looked up as the door slipped open and in walked the said man. He slowly closed the door, before coming towards the bed. Squall stared at him, hating him all the time. He jerked on the ties, to show that as soon as he was released he was going to try to get away. The large blond sat on the bed beside him. He reached out to push a few locks of unruly brown hair back from Squall's sweat soaked forehead. He jerked back from the touch, his stormy eyes promising death to his tormenter. The large blond sighed softly as he drew his hand back gently.  
  
"I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Seifer Almasy."  
  
Squall's eyes widened. He remembered hearing about the famous Almasy family. They were supposedly a family so powerful that even the police couldn't control their illegal activities. They could buy off the right people and be done with it. They were supposedly mixed up in quite a few high profile criminal activities.  
  
"You going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to call you boy for the rest of your life here?" Seifer asked smirking in the low lighting.  
  
Squall turned his head away refusing to tell the blond anything. He wanted out of this hell and back with his family. Silent tears came to his eyes at the thought of Ellone, Laguna and most importantly his mother Raine. He was sure she had worried herself sick wondering where he was and what could've happened to him. He shook his head, refusing to let his captor see him in a weak moment.  
  
Seifer sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, slowly untying the smaller brunette. Squall drew his knees up to his chest and slid his tingling arms around them, curling up in a fetal position. Seifer sighed once more.  
  
(God, it's worse than I thought. He's terrified of me.)  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you earlier. I'm just not a patient person when I get home from a hit. You'll just have to learn to get out of my way whenever it happens."  
  
"And what if I don't want to learn?" Squall spoke so softly, that Seifer almost didn't hear the words.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Then I'll have to get rid of you. Or kill you. I won't deal with a disobedient slave. I'll understand at first if you make a mistake, but you have to show me that you're honestly trying, not just trying to provoke me. It's your choice. I won't beat you for a small mistake like most owners will and I can promise you, if you think you're in a bad situation now, just wait and see what happens if I have to sell you."  
  
Squall looked down, not saying anything. He wanted to fight the larger blond. He just wanted to go home, not be some glorified sex slave to a member of a powerful crime family. He sighed softly, turning to face his owner. Seifer cocked his head, his blue green eyes studying him for a moment.  
  
"I just want to go home." Squall said softly, his blue gray eyes clouding with sorrow.  
  
"I can't promise that. But once I learn to trust you, then perhaps you can have some form of contact with your family." He said softly.  
  
Seifer slid to his feet, shaking his head as he walked into the huge walk in closet to retrieve something for the smaller brunette to wear. He couldn't explain why the smaller brunette seemed to bring out a protective streak in him that he never even knew he had. He didn't feel the urge to be cocky and arrogant around him as he did everyone else. He had wanted to hold the little brunette and assure him that everything would be all right. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
(God what is wrong with me? I want to protect someone whose name I don't even know. I don't even feel this way about Matron or the rest of the family. What is it about him that I need so much?) He wondered as he pulled out a pair of dark blue sweat pants. He walked out of the closet stepping over to the bed where the smaller brunette was huddled.  
  
"Here put these on. They're going to be too big for you, but it will have to do for now. At least until I can get you something decent to wear."  
  
Squall looked up at him. He didn't see that malice that had been there earlier. Instead the gaze was soft and gentle.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Seifer gave a small nod. He began to strip until he was down to nothing but his boxers. Squall slid to his feet, slipping into the large pants, they were baggy and to long for him, but they would do for the night. He turned back to the bed only to find the large blond was all ready in it, his eyes closed. Squall looked at him for a moment, biting his lip. The blond seemed to sense his dilemma.  
  
Without opening his eyes he spoke. "You'll sleep with me."  
  
He slid back into the bed. Scooting towards the edge away from Seifer. The blond reached over pulling him back against his broad chest. Squall tensed, before forcing himself to relax. Seifer was about to drift off when the brunette spoke.  
  
"Squall, my name is Squall."  
  
"Thank you." Seifer replied softly.  
  
Author's Notes: Rosiel: I know, I promised lemon. I'm so sorry!!! I promise I will make it up to all our reviewers.  
  
Kira: bops Rosiel on the head, You are such an idiot.  
  
Rosiel: Owwww! That really freaking hurt!!  
  
Kira: glares You deserve it! BAKA!  
  
Rosiel: Hey, I am not!!!  
  
Kira: I'll punish Rosiel for not writing lemon for all our reviewers and make sure Rosiel throws some in the next chapter or the one after, but there will be lemon soon, since Rosiel is such an idiot.  
  
Rosiel: Pouts, I was gonna write in this chapter, but I couldn't make it work. Sniffle, Sniffle, You're really mean! runs off  
  
Kira: Please review! We really need it and, looks at Rosiel, Rosiel will cry if you don't.  
  
Rosiel: I'm all ready crying cause of you jackass!  
  
Kira: rolls eyes  
  
Rosiel: Just please review and we'll try not to torture you anymore with plot and just some good old fashion lemon! 


	5. Seifer leaving?

**Avaria**  


By: Rosiel and Kira

"Spoken Words"

/Thoughts/

Author's Notes: Hey guys! We're back, thank you again for the good reviews. We have yet to get a flame and we really appreciate that. Well with our classes soon to start, which royally sucks, we may be a little strained trying to get new chapters out, so please be patient. We'll try to get them out as fast as possible. Keep reviewing for us and we'll work as hard as possible to get them out.

Chapter 4: Seifer leaving?

Squall opened his eyes slowly the next morning. He almost couldn't believe anything had happened. For a blissful moment, he was able to think that he was back in his old home, in his room waiting on Elone or his mother to come in and wake him up. Of course the moment the feeling of something heavy resting at his waist brought him back to reality and it all came crashing down on him. He sighed softly, the sadness at being sold and taken away from his family was beginning to way heavy on him.

He felt a warm breath against his cheek that let him know that the other man sharing the bed with him was still asleep. He shifted, trying to move out from under the arm holding him so that he could get up, but it was all in vain. The arm suddenly tightened around his thin waist a moment before the other announced his now awakened state.

"Where are you going?" His voice was gruff with sleep and Squall silently thought it was kind of sexy.

/Sexy? Where the hell did that come from?/

'Bathroom." 

The other nodded, before sitting up, and stretching his muscular arms over his head. Seifer shook his head, trying to wake up, but to no avail. He needed coffee to fully be able to get up in the morning.

Squall hurried off to the bathroom. He closed the door quickly, sliding down the length of the door for a moment. His thoughts were so confusing and he didn't even know where to begin to try to sort through them. He leaned his head back against the door, closing his eyes. /What the hell is going on with me? I can't honestly be attracted to that blond ogre. Okay, so maybe he's not that bad, but still, he's holding me hostage and won't let me talk to my family. All right, well he did promise to let me talk to them, but still, when the hell will that be?/ A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey you done in there yet?" The voice was slightly muffled by the door.  
  
"Almost," he called back.

He decided he better get up and attend to nature's call. Sighing softly, he stepped towards the door and opened it. The blond was leaning against the wall nearby, his eyes were closed.

"I have to go have breakfast with my family, do you want to go with me or stay here?"

"You're going to give me a choice in the matter?"

There was that same cocky ass grin. Seifer opened his eyes, looking at the smaller brunette. Squall took a step back at the lust he saw in those eyes, but didn't remark. Seifer took a step towards him and Squall felt his heart begin to beat a little faster in his chest. They were so close they were practically breathing the same air.

"Let me warn you now, if you go with me you'd better not make a fool of me in front of my family or I will punish you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Squall snapped back to the threat.

There were a few moments of silence before the large blond spoke again.

"You coming or not?" That masculine voice with that damned cocky grin broke the moment.

"I'll go with you."

"Good. Then let's go."

They slowly made their way down to the dining hall. Squall had to give Seifer credit, the house was incredible. It was lavishly decorated with pastels and soft lights. Large bay windows that went from ceiling to floor allowed lots of light into the hallway and the various rooms they passed with dark wooden doors, some open to reveal the same lavish yet comfortable rooms and some closed. Squall had to wonder what was behind those, since Seifer never offered any explanation, just continued walking. They entered a large hall dominated by the dining room table. The golden and crystal chandelier lit up the room nicely, but there were still shadows in the corner of the room. The wine colored carpet was soft beneath his bare feet. Sitting around the table, Squall assumed were members of Almasy family.

A tall dark haired woman, with beautiful brown gold eyes rose to her feet. Her smile was soft and motherly. /Must be Seifer's mom. Funny they don't look a lot alike./

"Seifer. I'm so glad you came to join us for breakfast." Her voice was soft and gentle just like his own mother's voice.

She smiled as Seifer stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek. She beckoned for him to sit next to her.

"We didn't think we were going to see you till the night. You do love to sleep in when you can." A smaller brunette sitting beside a man with golden blond hair and a cowboy hat, smiled at Seifer, teasingly.  
  
"Sorry Selph, couldn't let you guys do any planning behind my back without me."

She laughed softly, before turning back to the man beside her, and speaking softly in his ear. He gave a small nod, but didn't say anything.

Seifer took the offered seat, and turned back to face Squall. Squall looked at him for a moment, before turning his eyes to the ground.

"Sit." He motioned to the vacant chair beside him.

Squall slowly sat down, keeping his eyes lowered so that he didn't have to look at the people around the table. He knew the woman who had brought him here was sitting across from him and he felt a little self-conscious about it.

"Honestly Seifer, bringing your slave to dine with us and then allowing him to sit at the same table? Did you hit your head while you were out?" Quistis snapped at him. It was quite obvious that she wasn't fond of Seifer.

"Do you have to be such a bitch Quistis?" He snapped right back at her.

"So I'm a bitch huh? Well at least I have some sense of decorum!"

"If you did, you wouldn't be talking about him like he wasn't here!" Seifer was beginning to get angry and sister or not, he wasn't going to stand for anyone talking to Squall like that!

"Enough!" Irvine shouted. Everyone fell silent.

"Breakfast is not a place to hold an argument. But at the rate you two go at one another, it's not like you care very much. Seifer, please refrain from calling Quistis a bitch. And Quistis quit provoking him. Now everyone settle down and let's try to enjoy what is left of breakfast, like the family we are supposed to be." Irvine said, his voice carrying throughout the hall.

Edea had laid her hand on Seifer's arm to keep him from coming up out of his seat. Now she removed it and turned to Selphie.  
  
"Selphie, dear, would you like to go shopping with me today?"  
  
"I would love to Matron."  
  
They continued talking about going to this and that store as Irvine turned to look at his younger brother.  
  
"We need to talk after this."  
  
"What about Cowboy?"

"I need you to pay a little visit to Zell."  
  
Seifer smirked, he loved to be able to scare the family's archenemy, although they hadn't always been that way, but shit happens, as the old saying goes. So why not make the most of having a good time. He was after all the Coffin Dancer for a reason.

"So what do you want me to do? Shoot him in the nuts, break his..."  
  
"Seifer, please."

"Sorry Matron."

She smiled before turning back to Selphie.

"Quistis would you like to go with us?" Selphie asked suddenly. She looked at her sister in law, smiling gently.  
  
"Sure why not? I don't have much else to do."

"So how long do you think I'll be gone?" Seifer asked Irvine.  
  
"At least till late tonight."

"All right."

Squall listened to all of this in silence, what could he say? This family owned him, well more particularly the blond man sitting beside him. They seemed like a nice normal family, well aside from Seifer's comments about this Zell. He almost could've sworn he was home and his mother and sister were talking about going shopping. He sighed softly and continued to eat the food the servants had placed in front of him.

After breakfast, Seifer walked down the hallway with Irvine talking about this Zell person. Squall followed behind not saying a word. He remembered Seifer's words and thought the better of doing something to anger the blond.

They made their way into a type of common room. It had the same dark carpet as the dining hall and soft tan leather couches and recliners. Irvine perched on one of the couches, and motioned for his brother to sit as well. Seifer took the recliner a little off to the right of the couch and before Squall could move to sit as well, he was jerked into Seifer's lap. Seifer wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette and looked at his brother expectantly.

"Zell is still giving us some problems. He's been trying to cut in on our business, as you know. In fact that witness I had you kill the other day, may have been working for him. He would give anything to see our family off right now. I want you to scare him a little, maybe kill one or two guards, nothing big, just the usual scare tactics."  
  
"I can always put a horse's head in bed with him." Seifer joked grinning.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Selphie stepped into the room. She fixed her brother in law with a harsh stare. "Besides, that would be cruel to the innocent horse."  
  
"Good point. Welp I suppose I can scare him into being quiet or at least get him off our backs."

"That's what I expected to hear. When will you leave?" Irvine asked.

"Right now. The sooner I get there, the sooner I get done and can come back home."

"Good luck." Selphie said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I won't need it."

Seifer pushed gently on Squall, motioning for him to get to his feet. He stood up beside him and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him close and leading him out of the common room and back to his bedroom.

"You'll come back as soon as possible right?" Squall asked softly as they entered the bedroom.

"Depends, will you miss me if I stay gone to long?" Seifer asked, smiling.

"No! I just wanted to know."  
  
"I'll be back tonight, I'm also locking this door, so don't even think of escaping."

Squall turned his back to Seifer, folding his arms. He didn't want the blond to see the sad look in his eyes. The truth was, he was going to miss the blond assassin and he was slightly frightened to stay here by himself. Quistis seemed to really hate Seifer, so why not use him to get back at him? And while he was capable of defending himself, he was sure that if he hit Quistis, he would probably be sold or worst be killed.

Seifer walked past the pouting brunette and began to get dressed. He slipped on his black pants and black dress shirt and then pulled out his tan coat. He reached out and pulled down his shoulder holster, hooking it and sliding the shiny black Magnum into it. He pulled out a small revolver and slid it into his belt. He never went anywhere with only one gun. He pulled out a pair of knives and black boots before going over and sitting on the messy bed and pulling them on. He slid the knives into his boots, and stood up.

Squall looked up at him as he stepped closer. Seifer stood transfixed by those amazing blue gray eyes. Right now dressed in clothes slightly too big for him, with his hair rumpled and a slight flush on his cheeks from standing so close to the blond, he was ravishing.

Seifer leaned down and slowly captured those soft pink lips. Squall was startled at first, before he found himself kissing the blond back. He parted his lips allowing the blond access to the depths of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, holding tightly. Their tongues battled for dominance as Seifer slid his arms around Squall's waist, pulling him close and holding Squall tightly to him. The need for air finally forced them apart.  
  
Seifer looked into the beautiful eyes once more and he found that he really didn't want to let go of him. Squall was having similar thoughts, although his heart and mind still debated about which one was right. He was confused. Although he liked being held and the kiss had been pleasant, he still couldn't believe he had allowed it.

"We can continue this tonight." Seifer said softly as he let go of the small brunette.

Squall could only nod, his head starting to ache from the emotional turmoil. Seifer smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll hurry back, I promise."

Authors' Notes: I know cliffhangers suck, but this chapter was getting so long, I couldn't help myself. We are so sorry we're late. Classes are soon to start up for us and we have been running around trying to enjoy the last of summer. We'll try not to take so long next time. One of our readers' did point out that it had been 16 days and that's just way to long to leave you guys waiting on this to get out. So we will try to get the next chapter out by next week to make up for it. Next chapter will probably be lemon, like I promised, so be ready for it! Bye! Rosiel and Kira


	6. Seifer's Return

/thoughts/

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Rosiel here, I got out of the hospital on Friday and have been recovering. I made Kira sit down and begin typing the next chapter! I know, I'm cruel, but hey I'm sick. I can be horrible. I'm also apparently a bad patient, which Kira will probably vouch for. Oh before I forget, Hiei449, Iskander, Angel of pure darkness, and lanfear30, thank you so much for the get well reviews. I felt so loved. Germaine, we were just kidding with you. We knew people were ready for an update. It was just a poking fun at you kind of thing. In fact I would like to dedicate this next chapter to you as well as Hiei499, Iskander, Angel of pure darkness, and lanfear30! Thanks for being so supportive and I'm getting better.

**Lemon Warning!!!**

Chapter 5: Seifer's Return

Squall plopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe the events of this morning. It seemed so strange to actually want the man called Seifer to return to him. He never needed anyone before, never really much of a people person; he preferred quiet time by himself as opposed to being with anyone. Raine may have been the only exception to that rule, but other than that he never wanted anyone else around him. Funny, how things change. Just the night before he despised the man that owned him, didn't think he would ever grow to actually enjoy having him around. He was a little bit intimidating and a little gruff, but underneath it all he seemed like a nice guy. /Well as nice as an assassin can get./ Squall thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, releasing a soft sigh. He was supposed to wait for Seifer to return so that they could, his cheeks heated up at the thought. He had never dreamed of ever wanting to be physical with anyone just the idea was a little bit shocking to him. He was certain he didn't want a whining annoying female around, but a man sure hadn't been what he would consider his preferences. Truth be told, Seifer was the one who had given him his first real kiss. /Damn, what is he going to think when he finds out I'm still a virgin?/ He had been so mortified with what had happened with Nida, that he hadn't even been able to speak. He hadn't wanted to lose his virginity to someone he didn't know. /Come to think of it, what the hell do I know about Seifer? Other than the fact that he's a mob boss' brother and Cid Almasy's son? /

He pushed himself up to his feet, cracking his neck as he did so. /Maybe a nice bath will help me relax. / He thought, moving into the bathroom.

Meanwhile across town

Seifer grinned down at the smaller blond man he had corned just a few moments ago. He had come into the office of Zell Dincht just a few moments ago. After knocking out a few security guards and taking out the cameras it was easy to get into the office to see the person he was really here to see.

The office was a plush combination of artwork and hunting themes. Hanging over the large black marble and stone fireplace was a Deer's head, mounted as a prize for the hunter. Its glassy eyes seemed to watch the room. Near the fireplace was a soft brown leather couch. The walls were lined with rich bookshelves that had a variety of classic as well as contemporary work. Behind the desk was a picture of a large black panther; it's golden eyes staring almost defiantly at the blond assassin. Seifer smirked. /Kind of reminds me of the look Squall was giving me the day before. /

"Almasy, what the hell are you doing here?" A voice squeaked as Zell stepped out from a small door, which Seifer knew led to a small bathroom. Zell's face was flushed with rage and his blue eyes glittered in the light of the stained glass lamps in the room. Seifer smirked looked at the tattoo he knew had once been his brother's marking. Not many people knew that Irvine and Zell at one time had been involved. Zell always claimed that he had the tattoo done for other reasons, but Seifer knew why it was there.

Their families had always been the bitterest of rivals and the fact that the two oldest sons had been together and were even planning to reunite the families was a prospect not many people could allow. No one knew that their supposed betrayal had been set up by their rivals and the police who wouldn't have been able to stop the reunited Almasy and Dincht families.

"Hey Chicken Wuss. Just figured I would drop by and see how you were doing?"

Zell's eyes narrowed. He'd always hated that name.

"Bullshit. Spill it Almasy you're here for a reason."  
  
"Well you see I heard from Irvine that you've just decided that you are going to cut in on our business. Now we can't allow that to happen. So I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll let you live, on the condition that you leave the family business alone and I don't ever have to come back here and repeat myself."

"And if I refuse?"

Seifer smirked and before Zell could move, he drew his gun and shot. The bullet grazed Zell's ear and slammed into the wall behind him.

"Trust me you don't want me repeating myself."

With that Seifer walked out of the office. He slowly made his way down the hall towards the elevator; confident that Zell's goons weren't going to come after him anytime soon.

Squall had used most of the day to try to sort out his thoughts. He cleaned up Seifer's room, well what could be cleaned and soaked in the bathtub. He didn't even hear the bathroom door open, because he was so deep in thought. Squall's eyes snapped open suddenly as he heard the splashing of water. He gasped. Sitting in front of him was Seifer grinning at him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked softly.

Seifer shrugged. "Do I need a reason to enjoy a bath with my slave after a long day working?"  
  
Squall looked down, not saying anything. /Why did he have to bring that up?/

Seifer studied the pouting brunette for a moment, before pulling him onto his lap, kissing him. Squall gasped, the involuntary reaction giving the blond access to his mouth. Seifer slid his tongue into the hot depths, amazed at the sweetness of the other. Squall began to respond and their tongues began a battle for dominance.

"Nervous?" Seifer asked softly as he looked down at the prone brunette on his bed.

Stormy eyes lifted to meet his. "A little."

Seifer smiled, "I'll be gentle I promise."

Squall smiled as the blond slid on top of him. He spread his legs to accommodate the other's position. Their lips met in a heated kiss as Seifer slid his hands up and down the brunette's sides and chest, finding a rose colored nip. Squall pulled back gasping in pleasure as the blond pinched and rolled the hard nub in his fingers. Seifer smiled as Squall threw his head back crying out in ecstasy.

The blond slowly lowered his head, capturing the hardened rose bud between in his mouth. Alternating between sucking and biting it gently. Squall's hands came up to hold Seifer's head down towards him. /God that feels so good./

Seifer smiled against the nipple pleased with the reaction he was getting from the brunette. As he altered back and forth between the nipples, the brunette's sounds of pleasure increased. Squall felt desire pooling in his groin, as he pressed himself against the blonde's stomach. His sex ached between his legs, something he wasn't familiar with. It felt strange and at the same time exhilarating.

The blond moved down and suddenly Squall felt his cock engulfed in warm heat. He arched his body upper with a hoarse scream. Seifer grinned, swallowing around Squall's length, varying the pressure. Suddenly he surged back upwards, kissing the smaller brunette heatedly even as his hand dug in the drawer of his nightstand.

Squall gasped when he felt the cold gel being swirled around his entrance. He looked up as Seifer, his eyes slightly fearful. Seifer smiled gently as he leant down and captured his lips in a reassuring kiss.

"It's all right, I promise I won't hurt you." Seifer said, as he gently lifted his other hand to cup Squall's cheek. "Do you trust me?"   
  
Squall nodded. Yes, he trusted Seifer, something he didn't think he would ever do. He always thought he would fight if this were to ever happen in this situation, and yet here he was enjoying the blonde's ministrations.

Seifer eased first one and then two fingers into his slave's tight passage. Slowly pumping in and out and using a scissors motion with his fingers. Finally he thought the brunette was ready. Slowly Seifer lifted Squall's legs, positioning himself at his stretched opening. He eased in, holding back his own scream of pleasure. /God he's so tight./ He allowed the brunette time to adjust before beginning a slow deep rhythm that would send them both over the edges quickly.

Squall had felt a slight discomfort at penetration, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. His master was being very gently with him and he found himself moaning and crying out as he moved his hips in rhythm with the blond. Suddenly a well-placed thrust made him see stars.

"Oh Seifer! That felt so good. Please more!" He screamed as he pressed his hips down.

Seifer thrusted into him a few more times, making sure to hit his sweet spot, before the brunette surged upward, screaming as his hips slammed down onto Seifer's cock. His seed coated both their bellies. The tensing of muscles around Seifer's straining organ, threw him over the edge, and he screamed as he buried himself as deep inside his slave as possible, his seed marking his territory.

He slowly withdrew from the brunette and then pulled him into his arms. Seifer tightened his grip on the brunette for a brief moment, before closing his eyes. It had been a long day, but it was definitely rewarding to come home from work for this. /Hope I get this kind of greeting every time I come home./ Seifer thought with a smile as both master and slave drifted off to sleep.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Kira here, Rosiel told me to tell everyone sorry about not writing this sooner. She's getting better and she's up and walking around. Although her surgery was a little difficult, she's doing fine. The thing that was the worst she said was not being able to write and then to have to lay in bed a week and a half or at least not to strain herself when she got up and walked around. **Shrugs** Anyways, thanks for being patient and we'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as she is fully recovered.


	7. Alike but Not?

**Avarïa**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer Bauble Head Doll don't sue!

By: Rosiel and Kira

/thoughts/

"Spoken words"

Author's Notes: Rosiel here! I'm doing so much better. Surgery sucks, but Kira was very good to me. **Smirks at Kira **Anyways, the only thing that was the bad thing was recovery. I wanted to get up and move around so bad, but I wasn't supposed to. It made me angry. Although I had people waiting on me, which was fun for a day or two but after a while it gets annoying. Anyways, thank you again for all the sweet reviews, I really appreciated them. Kira would sit at the computer and read them to me; it made me feel much better. Anyways, here's the next chapter enjoy!!! Rosiel and Kira

Chapter 6: Alike but not?

Squall slowly opened his eyes the next morning. He started to roll over and get up, when he realized there was an arm draped around his waist. Upon further investigation, he found that he had curled his body around that of his owner's during the night. His head had been using Seifer's shoulder as a pillow, and he'd had one arm draped across the blonde's broad chest.

/Whoa, didn't know I was a cuddler when I slept./ He thought to himself. It felt strange really, but not a bad strange. It left him with a strange feeling within him.

/What have you done to me?/ He silently questioned his sleeping owner. /Just a few weeks ago, I was content going to college, living with my parents and sister. Although I didn't have any friends, aside from my sister, it really didn't bother me that much. No hassles to go through, no having to entertain anyone and I could do what I wanted. You came along and everything is suddenly turned upside down. I find myself reaching out for you, when I should be trying to escape from you. You bought me; well your family bought me. You're supposed to treat me like I'm a piece of property not a human being and yet you do./

/You're a hit man, a cold-blooded killer, and yet when I'm around you, you're always warm and gentle. Sure you give me commands and expect things from me, but sex wasn't it. At least that's what it seemed like. You were so soft and gentle with me last night, it seemed to me, if you wanted me for sex you would've just taken me that first night, instead of waiting for so long to have me. What do you see in me? Why is it that you can see right through my defenses? It's like your looking at my soul, the real me, and you're not astonished by it. You don't want me to stop being me./

/I've always had to be the strong one, the one that held it together when everyone else was under pressure and needed assurance. What about me? Didn't I need assurance and someone to hold me when I felt sad or alone? Apparently not, well not until you came along./

/I never thought I would feel safe in the arms of another, never thought I could enjoy giving myself completely to someone else, but I did and to tell the truth, I really liked not being in control for once. I liked being held and touched so tenderly. Why is it that someone like you, who could have anyone you want, a member of the powerful Almasy family, chose to share your softer side with me? Why not Matron? She adores you, but I suppose in your own way you do show her your softer side, not just that hard exterior you put up./

/I know what that's like to put up a hard exterior like that. I've done it for years. That's probably why I don't have any friends. Because when you get to close to people you get hurt, and I don't want to be hurt. I don't think I could stand the pain of rejection. Will you reject me Seifer? Am I only a sex toy for you? Will you hurt me too?/

Zell closed his eyes, leaning his head back in the plush leather chair. The light streamed into the office, from the large window that covered the wall behind him. He could still feel the fear of having Seifer in the room with him. He knew how dangerous Seifer could be. He in fact had switched offices for that very reason, after having every guard that had been on duty that yesterday disposed of, permanently. He couldn't have incompetent people around him. His life was in danger yesterday. He paid those buffoons to protect him, not allow themselves to be knocked out.

His hand strayed upwards, touching the tattoo on his face. It seemed like an eternity ago, that he and Irvine had been together. Zell had been so in love. He would've done anything for Irvine and he knew Irvine felt the same way. He remembered vividly their last night together.

He had come into their apartment, tired from listening to the continued lectures of his father. It was the only thing that he did now a days. It was the same old thing, when are you going to grow up and realize that Irvine Almasy is just using you? Why won't you take your place as the rightful heir of the Dincht Empire? And when were you going to get rid of that stupid tattoo?

He felt emotionally as well as physically exhausted and had just wanted to curl up in the arms of the man he loved. He started toward the kitchen, his feet barely making a sound on the plush green carpet. The light from the setting sun cast the white walled room of their living room to a slightly orangey red color. Before he could reach the door that separated the living room and kitchen, strong arms wrapped around him and a sloppy kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

"How was it?" Irvine asked softly, tightening his grip on his lover's waist.

He knew immediately that his Cowboy was referring to the meeting with his father. Irvine knew how upset those meetings often left him. He always made sure to pamper his lover when he got home from his screaming match with his father. He leaned his head back on Irvine's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Horrible. But what else is new?"  
  
A breathy chuckle sounded beside his ear. Zell smiled gently, as another kiss was placed right beneath his earlobe, his sensitive spot. Irvine always knew what places to kiss or touch at just the right moment to drive him mad. He turned in Irvine's arms, slowly draping his own arms around his neck. He smiled gently at him.

"Come on, I made you your favorite dinner, since I knew you were going to have a bad day."

Zell smiled and followed his lover into the kitchen. Irvine made the best hotdogs he had ever tasted and even though between them they had more than enough money to hire servants, they still liked to do things for themselves sometimes. Tonight was no exception. Irvine pulled him into their plush kitchen, their feet clicking on the black and white tile. They sat down at the round oak breakfast table and began to eat. 

Once dinner was done, they moved on to other activities, mainly in the bedroom. Zell smiled at the memory, but his happiness turned bitter quickly. How could he ever forgive Irvine for what he had done to him?

/I can't ever forgive him. He told me he loved me, and yet he goes and does something like that./

Zell sighed, folding his hands and placing his elbows on the desk. He closed his eyes, laying his head on his folded hands. He sat like that for a few moments, until the door open.

"I'm in no mood to deal with anything right now, so unless it's an emergency, I would like to be left in peace."

The door closed, but instead of the person leaving, they drew closer.

"Zell Dincht, you might not want me to leave until you hear what I have to say."

Zell looked up and gasped at who stood in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Author's Notes: Wohoo! It feels so good to be able to write again. I was going stir crazy and I know I was driving Kira nuts as well.

Kira: She's a very crazy when she's sick.

Rosiel: Hey, I'm not that bad!

Kira: Yes you are, you drive everyone nuts and then have the nerve to yell about it when they leave you alone.

Rosiel: **kicks Kira** Ah, shut up. Anyways, thanks for waiting so long for us to get this one out. Since I'm better, I'll try to get cracking with the next chapter. No guarantees since I have a shit load of work to catch up on, since I missed our first week of classes. Ugh! Oh well, nothing you can do right? I won't gross you out with the details of my surgery, but at least it's over with and Kira and I can get back to writing good Seifer and Squall stuff. Ciao!


	8. The Meeting

**Avarïa**  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"  
  
By: Rosiel and Kira

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Rosiel here. I hate college. There was too much damn work to do. Although our classes were a fairly good few hours sometime a day apart, it was still a pain in the ass to try and play catch up, I'm amazed they let me. Anyways, one of our reviewers, Iskander had a question I need to answer. I had my appendix removed, which isn't supposed to be that bad, well until they somehow managed to screw it up. My appendix hadn't ruptured when I first started feeling some really bad pains in my right side, I told Kira and Kira in turn called my mother and the hospital, since I didn't think I was going to be able to get out of bed.

Anyways, she got me to the hospital and met up with my mom and the nurses got me back and checked me out. It was my appendix, which hadn't burst, but was in danger of doing so. They figured we gotta remove it as soon as possible, before it poisons me, so they did it the next morning after making me spend the night in the hospital. Needless to say I was a class A bitch that night. Kira and my mom stayed with me all night. Surgery however was the worst, cause when they grabbed my appendix to yank it out as I call it, it ruptured. Needless to say it was not at all fun. But I'm healed and that's all that matters right? Anyways, long authors' notes sorry, I suppose I will talk to you guys later. ON TO THE FIC!!!!!

Chapter 7: The Meeting

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zell demanded of the person who stood in his plush office.

"Now is that anyway to greet me Zell?" A feminine voice demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Quistis Almasy, what the fuck are you doing here?" Zell snapped, at the woman that would have once been his future sister in law.

She shrugged her slim shoulders, reaching up to push back a lock of long straight blond hair. She smiled her feline smile and sauntered over to the brown leather chair he had sitting in front of Zell's large desk.

"I thought you would've had that tattoo removed a long time ago." She said, tilting her head as if to better study him. Suddenly her crystal eyes narrowed, darkening slightly.

"It's none of your business." He replied softly.

She smiled once more, before leaning forward. She began to tap her long red nails on his desktop, idly drumming out the rhythm of a song, Zell faintly recognized, but couldn't place.

"I know it's not any of my business and I'm not here to discuss your relationship with my brother. No, I have a proposition for you." She smiled, revealing straight white teeth.

"What if I tell you I'm not interested. The last time I trusted someone in your family I paid the price for it. I refuse to have anything more to do with any of you."  
  
She began to pout then, sticking out her full red bottom lip. She tilted her head to one side, her long blond tresses coming forward to cover half of her face. She slowly looked up at him through her hair, her blue eyes hiding behind her glasses.

"I'm not sure you want to do that." She spoke softly, looking back down.

"I've got an idea, that will be beneficial to us both. You can get revenge on my brother, and I'll get what I want. You know, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." She gave another sly smile, her blue eyes glittering.

He narrowed his eyes, before leaning forward to meet her gaze. "What do you have in mind."?

Seifer slowly opened his eyes the next morning. /Damn forgot to close those goddamn curtains again./ He started to roll over and slide out of bed, when he remembered there was someone else in bed with him. He looked down, his blue green eyes meeting those of a stormy blue. His breath caught in his throat. /God, he looks ravishing./ Squall's left cheek was slightly red from resting all night on Seifer's chest. His hair was mussed and sticking out slightly due to their love-making and his lips were still a little bruised from their kisses but his eyes were the most incredible thing. Instead of the haunted frightened look they had had before, they were slightly glazed and shining with emotion. /That emotion, I hope it's for me./

Little did Seifer know, Squall was having similar thoughts. /He's gorgeous in the mornings. He doesn't have that mask that he usually wears with other people on, he's just...Seifer./ Squall smiled gently as Seifer leaned down to take a morning kiss.

"How are you feeling today gorgeous?" Seifer asked, gently trying to smooth down a few locks of Squall's soft hair.

"Happy.....wonderful....did I mention happy?"

Seifer laughed gently, "Yes I believe you did."

Seifer leaned down, once more claiming a kiss, which quickly turned heated. Just as Squall had drawn Seifer on top of him, spreading his legs to accommodate his body, there was a knock at the door.

"Seifer?" Matron's soft melodic voice rang out.

Seifer groaned softly. /Never in my life would I have ever thought I wouldn't want to see Matron./

"Just a minute." He called back to her.

Seifer gave Squall an apologetic kiss, while reaching for his robe, which had been thrown on the floor during their little session. He slipped it on, before going to the door. He slid it open, peering out at the taller woman.

"What's wrong Matron?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join your family for breakfast. But of course.." She looked into the bedroom, spotting the slave lying on the bed. She smiled gently. "If you're busy, we'll all understand."

Seifer grinned. "Thanks Matron."

"Welcome, I'll see you two later."  
  
"Definitely." Seifer said smiling as he slid the door shut.

He turned back to face his slave, grinning at the sight. Squall had slid the blankets up around his neck, but now he let them slide back down to pool at his waist, revealing his lithe body and smooth alabaster flesh. He smiled gently, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes half lidded with arousal.

"Now where were we?" Seifer asked as he shed his robe, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Author's Notes: BWAHAHAHAHA! We finally got the next chapter done. On a brighter note to me and Kira's day, we got a new kitten. She's really cute, but kind of annoying.....anyways.....Hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. I got all my work caught up and should hopefully be able to get some more work done soon. If something..glares at kitten would let me and Kira sleep. We'll try to get the next chapter up soon, so keep those reviews coming!


	9. Kidnapped by the Enemy!

Avarìa  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"

Author's Notes: And we're back by popular demand! We just want to thank every one of you guys that have made this fic possible. Honestly I don't think we would've worked on it this hard if it weren't for you guys. Our kitten is doing really well. She's still a pain in the ass though, cute but a pain in the ass. She even has Squall's eyes! We've nicknamed her Squall. Heh! Now, if only she knew how to glare like Squall. We need to get another one so we can name it Seifer. Gee, I wonder what would happen? LOL! I'm just kidding. Anyways, thanks so much for being patient. ON TO THE FIC!!!

Chapter 8: Kidnapped by the enemy!

Zell closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He never would've thought he would've been so upset by what Quistis said. Sure he felt betrayed by Irvine, and he wanted him to know the kind of pain he had known, but to think that Quistis would want to harm her own brothers, and for a slave no less. True, the slave was beautiful from the way Quistis described him, and true she had always hated her younger brother Seifer, but to want to go that far? It just didn't seem right.

Irvine was still a good man; he didn't want to hurt him that badly. /Although he sure as hell deserves it./ He thought to himself, shaking his head. He'd agreed to help Quistis and now he wasn't so sure about it. He thought about calling her and taking back his promise, when he remembered her threat. / "If you back out or tell my brother or any member of my family what we've planned, I have some pretty incriminating evidence against you. And tell me the truth Zell, who would honestly believe you over me? You could have some heavy jail terms, so I would think before letting the cat out of the bag./

Zell leaned back in the plush leather chair. Why had he agreed to her offer? It seemed like a good idea at the time. He got his revenge on Irvine; Quistis got that slave and control of the Almasy family. Then they would form an alliance that no one would ever hope to stop. Good idea right? Zell sat up at the sound of beeping letting him know that someone was on the line.

"Dincht speaking." He said, in his voice that meant all business.

Unlike what people liked to think, he was only hyper outside of work, when he was with family and friends he bounced around and generally had a good time.

"Boss, we've got everything ready to go. Should we move in?"

"No, wait. If you try to take the house, Seifer and the guards will kill you all very quickly. Wait until tonight, Seifer will be with his whore, he won't suspect a thing. He's our main source of problem anyway. Disable the security system at 9:55, that gives everyone a few minutes to get into position and then take the house."

"Yes Sir!"

"I don't want anyone harmed. Just get Seifer's sex kitten and bring him back here. I'll send a message to Seifer that if he wants to see him alive, he'll cooperate."

"What about Irvine sir? And how do we know Seifer will cooperate?"

"Seifer is in love with that little bitch, he'll do anything to get him back. As for Irvine, I have information that he's out of town with his lovely wife on business." Zell resisted the urge to spit out the word wife.

From what he had seen, Selphie was a lot like him, except she was a brunette and a female. /She never had to worry about her father breaking she and Irvine up./ Zell shook his head at the thought. Now was not the time to concentrate on Irvine, it was time to get the plan underway.

Squall slid into bed beside his owner. /No, not just my owner anymore./ He thought, smiling. He had never thought of himself as the type to fall in love with anyone, let alone another man. But that was the position he found himself in. And although he hated Seifer babying him, Seifer called it pampering, he was sure he could at least deal with it for a few more days. Maybe he would have a talk with Matron about Seifer giving him some breathing room. He wasn't a very talkative person by nature and more or less preferred to be by himself, but with Seifer, all of that changed. /God, I bet Elle would piss all over herself if she saw me smiling and relaxed like this./ At home he had never been able to relax, to much stress from school, trying to fight off the horde of women who tried to win his attention, especially one annoying cheerleader, he found himself wondering if Ellone had killed her yet........

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door of their room opening. Seifer stepped into the light from the small lamp resting on the bedside table.

"What are you thinking about? Me?"

Squall arched an eyebrow, not feeling inclined to tell his large blond lover.

"C'mon you can tell me? You were thinking how sexy I am, am I right?"

"Do you ever get over yourself?" Squall asked, crossing his arms.

"Not really. Now seriously, why are you sitting here in the near dark?"

"Thinking."

"I think we established that all ready."

"About my family."  
  
"Squall..." Seifer started.

"It's all right. I'm okay. I'll...."

But before Squall could get the rest of his sentence out, the door burst open. In flowed about ten men armed to the teeth. They trained their guns on Seifer, who jumped in front of his slave.

"We don't want to hurt you Almasy. Just hand over the slave and everything will be fine." The leader, a tall broad man with dark hair and eyes spoke with a harsh biting tone.

"Not on your life!" Seifer snarled.

He lashed out at the man closest to him. Slamming the man in the gut with his fist, the man fell under the hard blow. Squall's eyes widened. /What the hell is this all about?/ Three other men ganged up on his lover, finally pulling the man to the ground. The leader motioned with his head to the nearly naked slave lying on the bed. Squall was jerked to his feet. He immediately began to struggle to get away, until a gun was trained on his master.

"Unless you want us to splatter his brains on the carpet, I suggest you come quietly." The leader said smugly, his dark eyes shining.

"Squall,"

Squall looked at his master/lover. "It'll be okay, baby. I promise. Go with them and I'll find you...." Before his master could finish his sentence, the butt of a gun was brought down, smashing into his forehead, rendering the man unconscious.

Squall was dragged out of the luxurious home. Bound and gagged, he was thrown into a dark van where he was injected with a strong tranquilizer. As he drifted off, he could've sworn he heard a familiar voice, but unable to make out the words, he let blackness consume him.

Author's Notes: Wohoo! It's done, it's finally done. **Does happy dance**. Okay, I'm over it. Kira and I worked hard to get this one out. Our kitten, was bugging us the whole time. We've all ready decided, since it's kind of hard to tell what they are when they're young, and she's only 4 to 5 weeks old, we're going to name her Squall, even though we all ready call her that from time to time. Anyways, we've been working hard to get this chapter out and balance out our insane college schedules. We've also been trying to read a few fics and get some ideas for where we want to take this one. We've finally got what we wanted and we're also working on the sequel, so look for it as soon as this one is through! See ya later!


	10. Who is the True Enemy?

Avarìa  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"

Author's Notes: And we're back for yet another round of Squall angst. Poor thing. We've really been mean to him. Don't worry, in the next story we won't be so crazy. Few things I need to address. Tsuonae, sweetie, thank you so much for letting us know that, we really appreciate that. Actually we posted our story at Mediaminer, and a few other places. So no worries, it's up other places if something happens on Zaleone wrote a story similar to ours, though not Yaoi, it's still good, so we wanted some of our reviewers to go check it out, cause she worked really hard on it! Honey Nut Loop, we're going to try to make these next chapters as long as we can, but no guarantees. We know you all want to see what's going on, and so for you, we'll try to do what we can! ON TO THE FIC!

Chapter 9: Getting Back What Was Taken!

"Seifer?!?" Matron's voice broke through the blackness that surrounded him.

"Seifer," She called once more.

Seifer groaned forcing himself to sit up. The world spun around and he immediately closed his eyes and lay back down. He took a few deep breaths, before once more forcing himself into a sitting position. He had been moved onto the bed, his head resting in Matron's lap.

"Matron, where's Squall?"

"I don't know Seifer, when Selphie and I came in, you were the only one here."

"SHIT!" He jumped to his feet, fighting down waves of nausea as his vision swam.

"Seifer, you need to lay back down, you may have a concussion." She laid a steadying hand on his shoulder, easily slipping to his feet.

"Matron, they took him. Zell's people took him away and god only knows what they'll do to him. I have to go find him. I promised him I would." Seifer said, showing his infamous stubborn streak.

"All right, Seifer, we'll find him, in the morning."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest, but then chose not to once he caught the glare Matron gave him.

"You up?" Selphie's voice rang from the doorway.

The little brunette stood there, a worried look plastered across her pretty face. He nodded and she raced across the room, catching him up in surprisingly strong arms.

"We were so worried. I didn't even know how I would begin to tell Irvine something happened to his baby brother. Thank God, you're all right."

"I'm fine baby girl." Seifer said, as he gently embraced his sister-in-law.

It was a familiar nickname he had begun to call her after he had heard Irvine use the term. Selphie used to tell him that it was Irvine's pet name for her not his, but he would laugh it off, saying that if it was good enough for his brother, then it was good enough for him. She pulled back, glancing around the room.

"Where's the boy?"

"They took him Selphie." Matron spoke as she took a step towards them.

"Who?" She asked, her voice taking on a hard note.

It was hard to really anger Selphie, but once you did, you got the hell out of dodge as quick as possible. Her fuse seemed to be her protective streak of Seifer, Matron, and Irvine, since she didn't have a family of her own. They were killed in the many gang wars of the feuding families. Her family had been allied with the Italian side and so when news of their deaths reached Irvine, he immediately ordered that Selphie come and stay with them. She and Irvine had always been good friends and when they announced that they planned to get married, everyone was happy.

Selphie was just like Seifer's big sister and he loved her for it. Although there were times when her protectiveness annoyed him, he knew it was only because of the brutal deaths of her family. He smiled as she gently lifted her hand, cupping his cheek. Her eyes held a note of worry and the promise of lots of pain to those that dare lay their hands on her "little brother".

She knew Seifer loved the slave they had bought for him. She had seen the looks on his face, the way he lit up whenever he held the boy on his lap. It was obvious to anyone that even the slave reciprocated his master's feelings and she had been happy. Seifer had finally found someone to love. And she would be damned if anyone was allowed to break them apart.

"Seifer thinks it's Zell's people that stole Squall." Matron said softly.

"Are you certain?" Selphie asked, looking to Matron and then back to Seifer.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Then we better call Irvine." Selphie said, her eyes narrowing.

"I wonder where Quistis is?" Matron asked.

Squall opened his eyes blinking at his surroundings. He lay in a small room with gray walls and a stone floor. A single light bulb lit up the center of the room, but cast the corners into dark shadows. He had been tossed carelessly into the room, without much thought to his position. His side and neck ached from the uncomfortable position and he was sure that his wrist was fractured or at least badly bruised. He tried to move it, only to have mind-numbing pain shoot up his arm. He closed his eyes, forcing back the tears the movement caused.

He opened his eyes once more and looked around the room. A thick heavy wooden door stood along the opposite wall and he had doubts with his slight form and probably fractured wrist that he would be able to break it down and get out. He made out the outline of a toilet in the left corner closest to himself and across from the door, located on the opposite wall was a bare mattress. /Guess they don't believe in comfort. Whoever they are./

He slid across the floor and over towards the bare mattress, curling into a ball on top of it. He cradled his wrist for a moment, and began to think about his owner. / "It's okay baby. I promise. Go with them and I'll find you..."Seifer, where are you. You promised you'd come and find me. I need you now. Please, I'm so scared. I've never been so scared in my life./

Fear was not something Squall easily admitted to; in fact he was disgusted with himself to feel that way. Everyone knew he was the strong one, the cold Ice Prince. But Seifer saw right through that façade to the scared little boy underneath the snow that needed the warmth and protection of another, someone stronger than him.

Within a few weeks, Seifer had become his everything, which surprised him but at the same time, he was thrilled by it. He was happy when he was with Seifer, a happiness he would've never felt had he not been sold into slavery. /I suppose everything does happen for a reason. Seifer is the best thing that ever happened to me. We never would've known each other at all had I not been given to him./

The thought suddenly left him cold. He remembered Seifer's sister, Quistis. She was actually a very attractive woman had it not been for the cold ice of her eyes. She was hard and emotionless, like people claimed he was. But unlike her, he had a heart underneath the cold. She didn't and it was obvious in the way she looked at those around her. He shuddered, his thoughts drifting to the desire he had seen in her eyes when the slave trader had first presented him to the audience. /She wouldn't have hurt Seifer like this....would she?/

He closed his eyes, straining to hear anything that might give him a clue if it was Quistis that had him kidnapped and taken somewhere, but silence was his only answer. /Suppose I just have to wait till they decide to see if I'm awake. Maybe, I can escape if they think I'm asleep or something./

"Well, well look who finally decided to join the world of the living." A soft voice cut into his thoughts.

Authors' Notes: And we're spent. I've been sick and so I've been sucking on lots of Vitamin C drops and genuinely making Kira miserable. Sorry, it took us a while to get this one out. Like I said, I was sick.

Kira: I'll gladly beat her for you, if you like.

Rosiel: You will not! She loves me, I'm just a really bad patient!

Kira: That's the understatement of the century.

Rosiel: Excuse me, while I go and beat her up, or give her my illness which ever comes first.

Kira: Right. We'll try to get the next chapter out soon. See ya. **Avoids Rosiel, since she's trying to hack in her face. **


	11. Seifer, Where are You?

Avarìa

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Spoken words"

Author's Notes: And we're once more up and going! These past few weeks have really sucked for me. First I had laryngitis, and lost my voice. Kira said that was a blessing to the world, then I busted my knee up and our friend Angela's Halloween party. Which was a lot of fun even with the busted knee. I told Kira, I think something is trying to kill me. Anyways, aside from all that and our kitten deciding to use my feet, as it's own personal scratching post things are going well. My classes have been pretty lightweight. Kira on the other hand is killing herself. Poor thing. Oh well, her choice not mine. Tehehe! I'm evil, I know. Well other than that, I hope everyone is doing well and we will try to get this next chapter up and going as soon as possible! We're probably going to start the sequel once this is through and expect some insanity and Squall being tortured! Perhaps we'll torture Zell though, we haven't really decided! Oh well, On to the fic!

Chapter 11: Seifer, Where are you?

Squall looked up into the face of his captor. Quistis stood above him, smiling at him with her cold blue eyes shining. Behind her stood a petite blond man with a large tattoo covering one side of his face. He winced as Quistis lashed out, kicking Squall hard in the side.

"Oops, guess I forgot my own strength." Quistis lifted a hand to her mouth, hiding her smirk.

Squall winced, gripping his side, and trying to breathe. He could've sworn he heard one of his ribs break with the blow and considering the high heeled black boots Quistis had on, he didn't doubt that something was broken.

"You better not hit him so hard next time Quistis, if you want him to be good for something I mean." The blonde hesitated to say more as Quistis shot him a glare.

"I know what I'm doing Zell. I believe you held up my end of the bargain, now here's yours, leave us now!"

Her blue eyes held a murderous sheen to them, one that the small blonde didn't miss. He gulped, taking a step back. He knew just how scary any member of the Almasy family could be when angered, but this took the cake. He slowly turned, shooting a sympathetic smile to the brunette slave, before walking out of the small cell.

Quistis turned to watch him go, before turning back to Squall. She took a step forward, her smile widening as Squall scooted back from her. His back hit the wall and his eyes grew large. There was nowhere left to go now. Quistis knelt down, gently running the back of her hand along his soft cheek. The touch was almost tender for a moment, until her slender hand reached his throat and it closed in a harsh grip, immediately cutting off his air supply. He choked trying to get away, but there was nowhere to go. He looked up into Quistis' eyes silently pleading with her to let him go, let him live.

"Oh don't worry, pretty one, I'm not going to hurt you, well much." She smiled, sadistically.

"GUARDS!" She screamed.

Immediately the door to the cell flew open and in stepped two large men. They stood at attention, awaiting orders from their boss. She motioned with her hand and they immediately reached down grabbing Squall as he struggled to break free, but it was to no avail. She smiled as she lifted his face to look into his eyes. He spit in her right eye, not caring anymore what would happen to him if he did so. Death was better than being here with her. (Seifer, where are you right now? I need you!)

* * *

Seifer narrowed his eyes as he watched the guards and dogs patrolling the area around the Dincht compound. He slipped a long black handgun, into his boot, preparing for one hell of a fight. He knew how jealously the Dincht's guarded their home and he knew that it was nearly impossible to break into. (Unlike Chicken Wuss' office, which was easy as hell to get into. Once you take out the right people.) He chuckled darkly as he slid from his black Ferrari. He had been careful to keep the car in neutral after he had cut the engine, letting it glide slowly down the hill that led to the Dincht's compound of a home.

And compound was an understatement. The large brick townhouse, like the Almasy family's main compound home was closely guarded. The home was large and Seifer knew from being inside it once or twice that it was almost impossible to find someone unless you knew what room they were in. The windows were all dark, the heavy curtains allowing no one to see inside. A large ground with flowerbeds and trees stood out front of the large home, allowing for a little cover. Unlike the Almasy home no large statues of gods and goddesses stood out along the long twisting driveway. Instead large oak trees kept the pavement from harsh sunlight and even soft moonlight. Large walls closed in the compound, stone and iron used to be visually appealing as well as threatening all at the same time. Security cameras were posted every few feet along the wall and three large Dobermans roamed the lawns, promising painful death to all those that dare enter their territory.

"This place is locked up tighter than Fort Fucking Knox." Seifer muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath, before easing himself out of the passenger side of his Ferrari. He slowly made his way towards the corner of a wall that looked like it would be the easiest to climb. He shot the security camera on the wall the finger and blew Zell a kiss. (For old times sake Chicken Wuss.)

He withdrew a small rifle with a fat silencer and shooting it down. The camera hit the ground with a crack, and all went silent. He slid the rifle back into its holder on his back before taking a deep breath and slowly heaving his large frame up the wall. He sat there for a moment studying and memorizing the layout of the outside of the home before taking out his rifle once more.

He waited a few moments before slowly sliding down the large oak tree that stood near the corner he had chosen to climb. (Glad I'm in shape. I never would've been able to make this other wise.) He sat on a tree limb that concealed his body well with its heavy foliage and waited until the Doberman's came around. He shot quickly at the first, second and then third. Silently, he regretted killing the creatures. (Funny, I can kill a man in cold blood, but I feel guilty for killing an animal.) He shook his head, slipping from the tree and down into the yard. He raced across the yard as quickly as possible not wanting to be seen. As soon as he reached the side of the house, he slid his body around until he found a window that didn't have the curtains closed. Peering inside, it appeared to be a small bathroom for the servants and no one was in it.

He slowly removed a glasscutter he had stored in the pocket of the black trench coat he wore. He eased it up onto the glass, before using it to make a large circle, large enough for his hand to fit into. He pushed his hand through and reached up for the lock. Upon hearing the click he waited a few moments in dead silence, waiting to see if someone would show up.

When no one moved, he slowly eased the window open and pulled himself up onto the sill. He slipped down onto the dark tile floor and withdrew his rifle once more. Taking aim at the door, he once more waited. After no one showed up, he slowly eased the door open and stepped out into the silent hall. It sounded as if the whole house was asleep or if not had gone to their night dwellings or out to find entertainment for at least one night. (Just what kind of entertainment, I can probably all ready guess.) He grinded his teeth, as thoughts of his slave, his lover, entered his head. (Now, if I were trying to hide someone where the hell would I put him?) Before he had time to analyze that thought, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Seifer raced down the darkened hall, he was in the basement he knew and dodging bullets left and right. Although he was sure the Dincht family wouldn't appreciate their walls being shot up, but for the sake of killing one of their most powerful enemies, he figured they wouldn't mind. He reached into his boot drawing the knife and throwing it at the guard that came down the hall. It hit its intended mark, embedding itself right between the man's eyes. Seifer ran towards him, grabbing his knife and quickly searching the man's pockets for keys. After a second search he found them and was able to get up and going again.

(Now where the hell is Squall?) He thought as he ran. Turning a corner, he stopped to catch his breath and listen to see if he had heard anything. When no sound greeted him, he slowly began to walk the hall, catching his breath and cataloguing what he saw for further use. A heavy door on the right side of the hallway caught his eye. It was different from the others. Where the ones in the concrete walled and floored basement were wooden and appeared heavy, this one was shining solid steel.

He stopped and looked at it a moment. Making up his mind, he stepped up to it and began to insert the few keys on the ring. He knew he needed to hurry, if someone were to come into the hall, he was defenseless. After tossing the first three keys over his shoulder, he heard a click as the fourth one finally worked and the tumblers aligned. He breathed a sigh of relief before drawing his rifle off his back and slowly taking aim, easing the door open. He took a look around, making sure no one was hiding in the corners before his eyes fell on the lone occupant of the room.

Seifer suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. Squall was laying on a bare mattress the back of his legs, his buttocks, and his back seemed to be nothing but a large red welt. Blood flowed down his back, and thighs, but he didn't seem to notice. (Probably passed out.) Seifer closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before walking over and kneeling beside the figure. Squall must've heard the noise, for despite the pain it may have caused he curled himself up into a fetal position and began to whimper softly.

"Squall?" Seifer, reached out, gently running his hand through the soft locks of dark hair at the back of Squall's head.

"Come on baby, it's me." Seifer gently coaxed.

Squall slowly lifted his head, looking over his aching shoulder at the beloved figure.

"Seifer." His voice was hoarse from screaming, his throat raw and hurting.

"Hey baby. Everything's going to be okay. All right? I promise everything will be fine."

Seifer soothed him as he continued stroking the soft short locks. Seifer's strong fingers eased the fear and tension he had been feeling and despite the horrible wounds Squall found himself relaxing. He closed his eyes, feeling the mind-numbing ache of his broken body and the gentle yet strong presence of his master. But before he was able to totally bask in the joy of his master, a voice cut into his peace.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

Authors' Notes: I know we are horrible about cliffhangers. We're sorry, this chapter was getting really long and we didn't want to spoil the surprise of what's going to happen by continuing. Anyways, I hope everyone had a happy Halloween, I know Kira and I did. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews of encouragement, we appreciate it. Keep it coming. This next chapter should be up in a week or two, depending on our workload. We try to get it done though, cause I know everyone wants to see what happens and we want to get this one finished so we can start posting the sequel. So talk to you all in a few weeks! Rosiel and Kira


	12. Whose Side Are You Really On?

Avarìa

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Seifer bobble head doll, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken words"

Author's Notes: Hey guys! We're finally back. Sorry this one has taken so long. Our professors decided to gang up on us by loading us down with stuff to do! I'm beginning to hate school. Not that I was ever that fond of it to start with! LOL! Anyways, I hope everyone is doing okay. Other than being loaded down with work, we're doing great, can't wait for the holidays though. So hopefully everything will go well and we can have a good time and relax a little. Kira and I are really working hard to get this one done and the rest of our plot charts for the next story in this series. On to the fic!

Chapter 11: Whose side are you really on?

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Seifer looked up, narrowing his eyes at his sister who stood a few feet away from them. She cocked her head, raising the small handgun and aiming for Squall.

"One wrong move brother and your pretty whore gets it. So don't try anything stupid." She snapped, her cold eyes glinting in the light.

Seifer stood up, raising his hands slowly. /Something isn't right. It's true Quistis and I never got along, but she wouldn't be reduced to this would she?/

"You may be my sister Quistis, but if you hurt him, I can't promise that I won't kill you." Seifer growled, as he slowly edged towards her.

"You kill me?"

She laughed. Her laughter held the note of the insane. It was a harsh cold sound that even Seifer didn't recognize. They hadn't ever gotten along, but Quistis was his sister and he hated to see her in this condition. Suddenly Quistis turned the gun towards him.

"Not one more step. I won't hesitate to shoot you and him both."

"I don't care what happens to me. But I swear by everything holy that if you shoot..."

But he didn't get the words out, as suddenly she shot. Seifer jumped, trying to protect Squall's body with his own. He knew logically that the bullet was aimed for him, but it just seemed right to protect the one he loved. The shot hit Seifer in the shoulder and he fell to his knees, gasping as he clutched the wound.

"Seifer!" Squall screamed as he tried to force his aching body to cooperate.

He barely managed to make it to Seifer's side before collapsing near him. He winced once as he took a deep breath but otherwise remained silent.

"Aw, how sweet. The two lovers reunited at last. But Seifer, my next shot won't miss."

She took aim again, and Seifer shoved Squall off to the side. He rose to his feet, fully ready to attack his sister to defend his mate. Before the shot went off though, something unexpected happened. Quistis' eyes bugged out of her head, as she slumped forward on the hard floor.

"Chicken Wuss?!?" Seifer croaked, his tone one of disbelief.

The little blond shifted slightly as he formed and unformed a fist. He looked at Seifer's shoulder for a moment, a look of concern flashing across his face. He took a step forward ready to help.

"ZELL LOOK OUT!" Seifer screamed as he dove, but it was too late.

Quistis had sat up and grabbed the gun, taking aim and shooting the little blond. He hit the ground with a look of resignation. Seifer grabbed his rifle and shot, Quistis hit the ground with a hollow thud. He dropped the rifle, clutching his shoulder once more as he too fell to the ground and darkness surrounded him.

Seifer blinked open his eyes and forced himself to sit up. The room wasn't one he was familiar with and he immediately tried to get his mind to focus on how he had gotten there. His body wasn't awash in a mind-numbing pain, but it felt more like a dull ache. He looked around for a moment, trying to remember his last thoughts before he passed out.

"Please lay back down Mr. Almasy." A woman's soft voice spoke from the doorway.

Ignoring her request, he turned to look at her and smiled as he immediately recognized her.

"Dr. Kadowaki, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Seifer asked as she rolled her eyes and muttered something about stubborn idiot patients.

"What do you think got you the pleasure of seeing me? You got shot in the shoulder. Luckily for you it was a clean shot and only needed stitches. Although you did lose a lot of blood."

"Where's Squall and Zell?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Squall is doing just fine. He wasn't nearly as badly injured as you and only had to have a few stitches and a cast put on his wrist. It was fractured during his time with Zell."

Seifer studied the woman a moment, trying to decide how much she knew before nodding his head and asking about Zell once more.

"I won't lie to you, Zell is in bad shape. He was shot in the side and it nicked his stomach. The shot filled the abdominal cavity with blood, which we pumped out. Luckily none of the hydrochloric acid in his stomach leaked out or else he would've died. As it is, he's got a long road to recovery." She said, looking very grave.

"What about my family?" Seifer asked as he finally lay back down after knowing that both Squall and Zell were safe.

"My we're just full of questions aren't we? Your family almost killed Zell but Squall told them what happened and they brought him here with the two of you. Your stepmother was crying her eyes out and I had to force her to leave. Your sister-in-law took her home, but I couldn't convince your brother to leave you." Dr. Kadowaki smiled slightly, trying ease some of the strain off the young man in the hospital bed.

"How long was I out?" He asked as he began to relax more and more. /Damn morphine really does work I suppose./

"A day. Your brother is sitting with Zell right now. Do you want me to go get him?" She asked, as she began to check his vitals.

"No, let him stay there. Just can you bring Squall in here?" He asked, giving her a look that was a cross between pleading and sadness.

"I suppose so. Even though he's really in no condition to walk."

"Well then you can have his bed moved in here with me. Besides he might be able to keep me in bed for more than an hour."

"Good point. All right, I'll see what I can do."

Squall sighed as he snuggled into Seifer's uninjured shoulder. The orderlies had brought his bed in an hour earlier and immediately after they left, he had forced himself to his feet and got into bed with Seifer. He needed the reassurance that after all that had happened his owner still wanted him. He smiled as the gentle hand continued to caress his shaggy locks.

"Squall?" Seifer's deep voice broke the soft silence they had been enveloped in.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking. Maybe it would be best if I sent you back home. You'd be safer and I wouldn't be in your way. You could get a degree, a good job and settle down. You wouldn't be mixed up in all this..." Before he could finish his sentence, Squall surged up kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Squall pulled back cupping his cheek in his good hand. "Seifer, I love you. I don't want to go home and go to college and all that. I want to be with you. Here with you, that's where I belong. Unless, this is your way of telling me you don't want me with you anymore?"

"No. Squall you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want you to ever forget that. I don't want you to leave, dammit, if I thought you were safe here with me I would never let you go. But I can't protect you I proved that with this whole incident that happened. I just want you to be safe, baby, safe and happy, like you deserve."

"Seifer, you couldn't help what happened, those men were armed, there was nothing you could've done, and I know that. I've never felt safer than I do when I'm in your arms. I feel complete. Like this is where I was always meant to be and I don't want to lose that."

He laid his head back down on Seifer's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing as Seifer's hand resumed the gentle caressing. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead as they both drifted in the relaxing atmosphere.

"Better get ready, the kiddies and Matron will be here soon." Seifer spoke suddenly slowly as he slid his arm around Squall's tiny waist.

"We'd better rest while we can." Squall said smiling into the shoulder. "You're family can be quite fun when they're worried."

Seifer laughed, "I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk since I met you."

Squall shrugged. "Never had a reason to speak before."

"Well I suppose I'll have to find ways to make you talk like this again."

"You do that." Squall said smiling.

2 MONTHS LATER

Squall leaned over the toilet throwing up the contents of last night's breakfast in two heaves of his sensitive stomach. He sat back on the cold tile floor trying to relax and calm down his fluttering insides. Suddenly he felt the caress of something cool and wet on the back of his neck and sighed in pleasure as the wet washcloth caressed his over heated skin.

"This has been happening far to often, I'm getting worried." His master's deep voice spoke close to his ear.

"I know. It's all right. I'm fine, I'm sure it's just my nerves over what happened that all." Squall said softly as he leaned back against Seifer's chest.

"Still Squall, I think we should take you to Dr. Kadowaki. She'll be able to figure out what's going on. All right?"

"I suppose. Just help me up."

Seifer smiled, he had been noticed Squall's attitude of the late. His moods swung and he threw up a lot. He wondered if it was only just because of the incident at the Dincht estate or if it was more. Thinking of the Dincht estate made him think of the small blond head of that family. Shortly after Zell had been released from the hospital, he had moved in with the Almasy family and he, Selphie and Irvine, had turned into quite a threesome.

Irvine now went around the house, acting like a king, with both his wife and lover on each arm. /Never seen the cowboy as happy as when he is with those two. Although they're really hyper, must be a bonus in bed. Although I've seen those two gang up on him to get they're way./ He laughed softly at the thought.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Squall asked as he looked back at Seifer.

His blue gray eyes held a note of misery in their depths, but Squall didn't complain. He never did.

"Nothing. Come on, up love, I want you to come with me we're taking you to Dr. Kadowaki."

"I'm coming all ready." Squall grumbled as Seifer slowly lifted him up and set him on his feet.

Squall walked out of the examining room with a look of glazed surprise plastered across his pretty features. Seifer immediately rose to his feet, looking at him as he held out his arm. The brunette walked into it, not saying anything, as he was pulled close.

"What did she say?" Seifer, asked as he led his slave out to his Ferrari.

"Jus that it was my nerves acting up."

Seifer nodded, but knew there was more to the story than just nerves. /Oh well, I'll get it out of him when we get home./

Squall meanwhile hated to lie to his owner, but what could he say? It wasn't really his nerves and he didn't want to tell Seifer in this public place, especially not behind the wheel, he didn't know if Seifer might drive into a telephone pole or something. /I'll tell him when we get home, yes perfect, I'll tell him the surprise when we get home./

THE END: CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL **Gràvida**

ENDING NOTES: WOW! It's finally done it feels kind of odd. This fic has definitely been an eye opener for Kira and I, we've had some problems over the course of time and yet you our reviewers have been so patient and understanding. We just wanted to thank you and say that if it hadn't have been for all your words of encouragement this fic wouldn't have been possible. So thank you for everything. Sequel will be done soon, so try to bear with us and we'll get it up. You'll finally know what the "surprise" Squall is going to tell Seifer about. So check with us often, no telling when it will be up though. Again, thanks for the support. And we would like to dedicate this fic to all of you, our reviewers, Iskander, Zaelone, Honey Nut Loop, hopemia and everyone else that we can't name cause it would take up to much space. Thank you so much!


End file.
